


Menace In My Bed

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Complicated Relationships, Enemy Lovers, Hate Sex, It's not all rough but it starts out like that, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Rick isn’t sure what the hell he and Negan are doing when they fall into bed together. It started off as something brutal, and now…now it’s something else.





	Menace In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for grab-my-boner's 1k Writing Challenge on Tumblr, based off the song Trouble by Halsey

Rick would love to say it was always messy- rough and hard and fueled by a hateful, burning lust. He would love to say it was always like it had been the first time- with split lips and bruised knuckles and the metallic tang of spilled blood in the air and on his tongue

The first time had been brutal- Rick didn’t see how it could have gone any other way, didn’t want it to. It had been during one the Saviors’ pickups in Alexandria, and Rick was ashamed to say that it was one of the early ones. Not the very first, no- that was still too soon, the hatred still to pure. Sometimes, even now, he longed for those first couple weeks where all he’d felt for Negan was unbridled rage, his anger untainted by the muddier feelings of lust and longing and _want_.

It had been the fourth pickup.

They’d been in Rick’s house- God only knew why. The whole ordeal was a blur to Rick, the actions leading up to it seeming faraway and dreamlike, even as it had happened. Negan had been talking- the man was always talking, spewing out some grandiose vulgarity- and Rick was only half-listening through the veil of red he was lost in.

Rick barely realized it when he threw the first punch, not having made the overt decision to do so. He was just a blindsided as Negan in that moment, watching in mute horror as the taller man staggered back, clutching his jaw. There had been a myriad of emotions on Negan’s face at that moment: shock, anger, doubt, and then right back to anger.

And all Rick could think was _shit, fuck, why the hell did I do that?_

Negan had been on Rick in a moment, fists meeting the soft spots beneath Rick’s ribs and on his sides. Rick could only hear the rush of blood in his ears and the ragged, breathless noises escaping from his own abused lungs as they’d torn into each other. It hadn’t been an honorable fight- it was ruthless, no-holds-barred, a nasty thing meant to wound and inflict pain by any means necessary. Rick had clawed at him, bitten and scratched and fought tooth and nail until they were both on the ground, knees pressing into stomachs, noses bloodied, cheekbones bruised angry shades of purple and red.

“Piece of shit! You fucking piece of shit, you like that, Rick? This what you wanted? You wanna fucking go at each other, tear ourselves apart in your goddamned kitchen? You wanna fight? We can fucking _fight_.”

They’d both staggered to their feet when they could no longer find the strength to keep swinging. Rick’s head had been aching from where it had cracked against the floor. He could feel the swelling of bruises across his jaw- but Negan had gotten it just as badly, his lip split so that crimson decorated the salt-and-pepper of his beard, his breathing heavy and labored.

When Negan had caught his breath enough to lunge for him again, it was to pin him to the wall. There were no more punches thrown; the two of them just stood there, leaning heavily into each other, blue eyes locked onto dark hazel.

Rick had made the first move, and that was something he’d have to learn how to live with.

When Negan had leaned in, his lips were wet with blood and Rick had felt the sudden urge to lick it off. He wanted to give into the fevered tension that had hung over them for so many weeks, cave to the darkened, lustful looks Negan had given him.

_Oh_ , he’d seen them. Negan didn’t even try to hide the way his eyes roamed hungrily over Rick’s body when they were together, the lingering stare that stuck to the curve of Rick’s mouth, his chest, his ass when he walked. More than once he’d caught Negan giving him a once-over, licking his lips all too suggestively and letting his gaze hover somewhere near Rick’s crotch. There was something wolflike in the way he moved around Rick, in the way he spoke. Everything he did dripped with a predatory gleam, even though his face was alight with teasing. It was both unsettling and arousing, and Negan’s eyes danced with an unspoken promise:

_I’m gonna get you, Rick._

Rick could have made a million shitty excuses for why it turned him on- because it had been so long since he’d been intimate with another person, because Negan was hardly an unattractive man, or, hell, just because Rick was constantly and consistently wound-up these days and needed some good old-fashioned stress relief. But none of that really mattered in the moment, and god knows none of it mattered after the fact. Rick hadn’t been searching for a reason then, anyway. He just _wanted_ , and so he took.

Negan had tasted like metal, his lips scorching against Rick’s, and as their mouths moved in wet, sloppy tandem, a spark seemed to ignite between them, setting a fire in Rick’s head. The kiss had been a battle of tongue and teeth, more blood spilling. They had grappled, Rick pushing back against Negan, away from the wall, and then Negan shoving back into Rick until Rick was trapped between Negan and the kitchen counter.

Rick hadn’t wanted to speak for fear of breaking the spell they were both under, but he should have known that it was too much to ask that Negan stay silent for so long.

“You fucking want this, don’t you, Rick? You want me? You want me all the way up inside you, giving it to you _so fucking hard_?”

Rick felt that asking was a bit redundant in that moment, as he was stripped from the waist down and shoved ass-up over the countertop, his cock hard and leaking between his thighs. But, as Rick learned, Negan wasn’t one to assume, not when it came to sex. He was thorough in all he did, and Rick had been compelled to answer him, desperate and needy.

“Yes. Fuck, _yes_ -”

It hadn’t been a pretty affair. Negan had been unrelenting, his hips smacking Rick’s into the edge of the counter, bruising him. He’d pulled his hair, smacked his ass, bitten down on his shoulder hard enough that Rick had found a dark bruise there the next day. But Rick had loved it, had done the same, reaching back and raking harsh lines over Negan’s sides and thighs, then going for his head, grabbing a handful of short, dark hair and yanking until he heard the man hiss in pain.

They hadn’t talked about it after, simply pulled on their discarded clothes, tried to flatten their mussed hair, and stepped back outside.

Rick desperately wanted to say it was always that way. But it just wasn’t.

It was only one week after the first incident that Negan was back- for yet another pickup, of course. He and Rick had locked eyes immediately, a heat igniting between them that Rick could only pray that nobody else picked up on.

Negan made some thinly veiled excuse for the two of them to be alone together- something about Rick seeming tense, something about needing to talk- _leader to leader_. Rick went willingly- the hand Negan placed on the small of his back to guide him toward his empty house was unnecessary, but it lingered nonetheless. Rick suspected that Negan just wanted the excuse to touch him.

When they were inside, it started out like it had the last time- aggressively, with Negan’s fingers twisting in the curling locks of Rick’s hair. He all but dragged Rick to the bedroom, and Rick staggered, eyelashes fluttering at the sharp, needling pain in his scalp. He didn’t register where they were going until they were there, until Negan was stripping him and pushing him against the bed.

Rick very nearly refused then, just out of the principle of the thing- they were not a pair that fucked on beds. They didn’t belong amid softness and sheets, and Rick didn’t want the plush give of a mattress beneath him. It somehow felt more wrong, more filthy, that they would taint something as pure as the bed he slept in with the raw mess that was the two of them together.

It hadn’t exactly been lovemaking, but the way they’d moved together, touched each other, had been calmer, gentler. When Negan had leaned in to kiss him, it had been without teeth, just a brush of lips. He’d come prepared this time, had opened Rick up on lube-slick fingers before sliding inside.

After, when they were sweaty and tangled together between the sheets, Negan caught Rick’s hand between his own, rubbing his thumb over the still-healing knuckles that had been bruised and split open from their exchanged blows the week before. With his breath caught in his chest, Rick had watched in horrified awe as Negan pressed gentle kisses to them. He wasn’t sure what it was- an apology? If so, Rick didn’t feel it was necessary.

And that was how it was from then on- the two of them colliding over and over like waves crashing against the shore. It wasn’t long until Negan was dropping by in between weekly pickups, always with a winsome smirk and a thinly veiled excuse to see Rick. Sometimes it was “Oh, I’m just dropping by to see how you’re doing. Don’t want to show up at the end of the fucking week and see you’ve come up short. No sir, that wouldn’t be fun for anyone,” and sometimes it was just a simple, “I missed you,” spoken plainly for anyone to hear. Those simple confessions always made Rick’s cheeks burn with furious embarrassment. Sure, most people probably brushed it off as Negan being an asshole, but Rick had good reason to be paranoid. The last thing he needed was someone finding out what he and Negan did when they disappeared into Rick’s house to “talk”.

Thinking on it now, Rick realized that anyone who thought about that for more than a couple seconds would realize exactly what they were up to. The thought should have stopped him from inviting Negan back into his home, should have put a stop to all of it.

But it didn’t.

Instead, Negan was in his living room, his hands wandering over Rick’s sides and sliding up the back of his shirt, making him squirm. He said a silent prayer of thanks that Carl was out on a run with Michonne and Judith was fast asleep upstairs in her crib.

Negan kissed him, wet and open, and guided him backwards, sitting him on the couch. He didn’t undress him, not completely- too much fear that they would be discovered. Instead, he simply sank to his knees in front of Rick, dragging his jeans down to his calves, just enough for him to crawl between Rick’s open thighs.

He ignored Rick’s aching cock for a minute, opting to press teasing kisses to the inside of Rick’s thighs and look up at him with hooded, lust-darkened eyes. Rick reached down, carding his fingers through Negan’s short hair, mussing it. He was only making things worse for himself when he did that, he knew- Negan leaving his house with his usual slicked-back do looking lees than tidy was probably yet another dead giveaway for what they were doing. He didn’t care- he liked making Negan look this this, all imperfect and tousled and used.

“You gonna suck me, or what?”

Negan chuckled, raising one hand to Rick’s mouth and tracing the full line of his lips. “Sounding a little needy there, Rick,” he teased. Two fingers suddenly pressed at the seam of Rick’s lips, asking permission. “How about you show me what you want, darlin’?”

Rick ignored the dirty thrill he felt at the pet name and kept his eyes on Negan as he took the fingers into his mouth slowly, his tongue working them as he sucked. Negan sat back on his heels and watched him for a long moment, his eyes roaming over Rick’s face, just watching him.

He kept the fingers between Rick’s lips when he finally dipped his head to take Rick’s length into his mouth.

* * *

It was when Negan stayed the night- completely by accident- that Rick realized just how much trouble he was in.

A little over a month into their relationship-of-sorts, Negan started suggesting they go out on runs together. Rick originally balked at the idea, because why the hell would he want to spend whole days out there with Negan, sweating and fighting and risking their lives for supplies that he wouldn’t be able to keep? Negan rolled his eyes, like Rick was being childish.

“How about this, Rick- you go out with me, I’ll let you keep what we find. All of it. Well, unless we find something really fucking cool, that is. Then we’ll have to share,” He amended with a grin.

Rick’s eyes widened. “All of it?”

Negan nodded sincerely. “All of it. Food, meds, basic shit like that- you can have it all, set it aside and we won’t touch it come pickup day. Cross my fucking heart and stick a needle in my goddamn eye, Rick. You can trust me, I’m a man of my word.”

The idea that Rick could trust Negan was laughable, really, but hadn’t he already trusted the man with his body?

“C’mon, Rick. You and me. Let’s cause a little trouble out there.”

Rick couldn’t begin to imagine why Negan was offering him this, but he wasn’t about to turn it down. So they went. And it was on their second run together that they’d gotten caught out there far longer than they’d expected. They’d left early in the morning, right at dawn, and by the time the finally rolled back into Alexandria, the sky had been dark for countless hours. When Rick checked his watch, it was past three am, and they were both dead on their feet. Negan very nearly drove off the road a couple times on the ride back.

“You can stay,” Rick offered, surprising even himself. “If you want. For the night.”

Negan managed a weary grin. “We gonna fucking cuddle, Rick?”

Rick, as exhausted as he was, actually laughed at that. “Fuck you. Don’t make me take back my offer.”

They’d stumbled into the shower together, just to scrub off the dirt and grime from the all-day run before collapsing into bed side by side. Negan pulled Rick into his chest, one hand lazily groping at his ass. “We gonna fuck, Rick?” He chuckled, a dazed, half-asleep sound deep in his throat. It was hardly a serious offer, but Rick shoved his shoulder anyway.

“Are you joking?” He groaned.

“Do-don’t act like you don’t fucking love it, Rick,” Negan stammered out around a yawn.

“You’re a fucking menace,” Rick grumbled. “Go to sleep.”

Negan did, almost immediately, filling the otherwise quiet room with heavy breathing and the occasional soft snore. Rick was a little more fitful, tossing and turning, his mind whirring with the inevitable questions that would be raised by Carl when he woke up tomorrow and realized that Negan had spent the night in their house. In Rick’s bed.

Why the hell had he asked him to stay? Out of some fear that Negan would fall asleep behind the wheel, crash his car? Wouldn’t that make things easier for him, if Negan was gone?

Except…except he didn’t want Negan gone, he realized. The notion was so jarring that Rick sat up in bed, trying to come to grips with it. He stared at the man sleeping soundly beside him, watching the rise and fall of his breaths. He was only a silhouette in the darkened room, quiet and still for once in his goddamned life. Rick could kill him right then, if he wanted.

But he didn’t want to. He couldn’t. So he slid back down beside Negan, letting sleep claim him. When he woke up the next morning, he was pressed up against the man’s back, one arm curled loosely around his waist.

So much for not cuddling.

Rick tried to rush Negan out of the house before Carl was up- and nearly got away with it, too. If he’d just been a few minutes faster, he could have avoided it. As it was, he ushered Negan to his car urgently, and Negan, the dick that he was, took his sweet time about it, catching on to Rick’s panic.

“What’s the fucking rush, darlin’?” His tongue slid between his teeth, and Rick tried his best not to think about that tongue and the places it had been and where he would very much like for it to be at the moment. “You tryin’ to get rid of me before people realize you had me in your bed last night, is that it? Shit, Rick, you’re gonna hurt my goddamn feelings, you know that? I’m starting to think you might be ashamed of me or some shit.”

Rick sighed , shuffled his feet, shoved Negan’s dirty leather jacket into his arms, his eyes downcast. “Please,” he pleaded, ashamed. “Please just go.”

He hated begging. He hated that Negan just naturally brought it out of him, that needy side. But the thing about it was that it worked like a goddamn charm, every single time he did it. He took some small sliver of satisfaction in knowing that even if he was the one pleading, Negan was the one who would bend over backwards to comply. It was no different now- as soon as the _please_ left Rick’s lips, Negan was pulling on his jacket and boots and letting Rick lead him by the arm out the back door.

He pulled Rick out of sight of the watchtower, behind his car, to kiss him goodbye.

“See you soon, gorgeous.”

And then he was gone.

When Rick got back home, Carl was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, donning rumpled sweatpants and behead. His arms were crossed, his face wary.

“Negan was just here.”

It wasn’t a question, and Rick couldn’t bring himself to lie to his son.

“He was, yeah.”

Carl’s frown deepened. “You two weren’t back until after I fell asleep last night.”

Rick felt sweat prickle at his hairline. “We got caught up out there- bunch of walkers in the warehouse we were in. Didn’t get back here until past three.”

“Hm,” Carl hummed. “So he stayed here?”

Rick’s throat felt dry, even when he swallowed. “I- yeah. It was late.”

“So?”

“So he didn’t want to leave. Couldn’t exactly say no.” A lie, an absolute lie, but Carl didn’t need to know that. Let him think Rick a pushover and Negan a bully- that’s what he already thought of them, anyway. That was far preferable to the truth.

“Hm.” Carl said again.

* * *

People knew. They didn’t say anything, didn’t bring it up, but they knew, Rick could tell. He started catching the hushed whispers behind hands and snickers when Negan dropped by, started picking up on the side-eyed looks in his direction. Some of them were concerned, most were judgmental. He told himself it was fine, that it was what he deserved, that it didn’t bother him.

It did.

His people’s respect for him was gone, vanished out the front door along with Negan. He couldn’t blame them. Couldn’t bring himself to stop, either. What he and Negan had started had sparked a flame that was rapidly consuming him. It was bad, he knew- so, so incredibly bad. Possibly the worst mistake of his life, but he couldn’t stop making that same mistake over and over again every time Negan showed up at the front gate.

He felt utterly out of control.

* * *

Negan didn’t wait at the gate this time- no, he just walked right into Rick’s house, eyes glinting with mischief. Rick didn’t give him the chance to speak, just grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and wrenched him up the stairs. He closed the bedroom door quietly behind them- lately, Negan was always careful to drop by during Judith’s naptime. Rick wasn’t sure if he should be as touched as he was that Negan had caught onto his schedule. That he was being considerate.

When Negan tried to pull Rick in for a kiss, Rick held him off, one hand splayed in the center of his bare chest. He looked very nearly hurt by the rejection, and Rick very nearly took some satisfaction in it. “Ask me.”

Negan tilted his head, his eyes narrowing in confusion. “Excuse the fuck out of me?”

“Ask me,” Rick insisted.

Negan rolled his eyes. “Can I fucking kiss you, Rick?”

Rick hummed happily. “Say please.”

“ _Please_. Please can I fucking kiss you, Rick? I want to kiss you, _please_.”

Rick moved his hand to Negan’s back, relaxing into the broad chest. “Yes.”

Negan cupped the side of Rick’s face like he was delicate, like he was something precious and breakable. He kissed him slowly, like he was trying to savor it, like he thought that Rick was going to rescind his permission at any moment. His fingers knotted in Rick’s hair, tugging just enough that Rick could feel it pricking pleasantly at the roots.

When they got on the bed, Negan’s touch was reverent and patient, smoothing warm palms up Rick’s bare thighs and down his sides. Rick gasped and arched off the bed as slick fingers pushed inside of him, stroking gently. Negan kissed a wet line down his throat, whispering praises into his skin like they were secrets, too fragile to be spoken in full.

_“Good boy. Fuck, so good for me. Fucking beautiful, Rick.”_

Negan moved them around, sitting up against the headboard and then pulling a pink-flushed Rick into his lap, Rick’s knees splayed on either side of Negan’s hips. His hands roamed over Rick’s back, settling on his ass to give a greedy squeeze to the soft flesh. Rick smirked and rocked against him, teasing the slick head of Negan’s cock against his entrance.

“Beg me for it. Tell me how bad you need it, Negan.” Rick’s hands held the sides of Negan’s face, their eyes meeting so that Rick could see just how wrecked Negan was- how badly he wanted it. He needed to know, needed to hear that Negan felt just as fucked as he was.

“Please, Rick,” Negan breathed, a needy hitch to his words. “Please, I’ve gotta fuck you. Need to be inside you, you feel so fucking good, baby, _please_ -”

Sated, Rick gave him what he wanted, sinking slowly down onto Negan’s length and then rocking his hips, setting a slow, teasing pace while clenching around Negan. He could feel the other man trying to regain some control, snapping his hips up into Rick and digging fingertips into his hips to try to urge him to move faster.

_“Rick, Rick, Rick, fuck, you drive me so fucking crazy, baby. You make me feel so fucking weak, you know that?”_

Negan’s words were a barely coherent babble into the curve of Rick’s neck as their bodies moved together, slick with sweat. Though the heady daze of his own arousal, Rick wondered if Negan actually meant the shit he was saying. It seemed impossible to think that Negan could ever feel weak because of him.

But then again, here he was, fingers trembling against Rick’s skin, moaning low and rumbling into Rick’s mouth. He came before Rick did, panting and shaking apart as he spilled inside of him. His hand was on Rick in an instant, never one to leave his partner high and dry. Rick whimpered, his forehead resting against Negan’s shoulder as he rocked into the slide of Negan’s fist. Negan mouthed at his ear, whispering sweet, filthy nothings to him until he was crying out and coming onto both their stomachs.

Rick stayed in Negan’s lap after, melting against the taller man’s body. Negan held him close, arms wrapped tight and possessive around him while he kissed the top of Rick’s head, ignoring how the curling locks were damp with sweat. They stayed there for a long while, both of them too tired and wrung out to untangle from each other.

Rick was the first one to break the silence, an unusual change of pace for them.

“I think people know. About us,” He clarified.

“They’d be stupid not to have figured it out by now, Rick,” Negan pointed out.

“They’re not happy about it.”

Negan snorted into Rick’s hair. “No shit, really? They’ve got a problem with you fucking the guy they all want to see dead?”

Rick sighed. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

He felt Negan’s hold on him tighten, just slightly. “So…so is that fucking it, then? This was one last fucking hurrah before you put an end to all this so all the fine folks here don’t start losing their shit over us fucking?” He probably meant for it to come out as mocking, a jab at Rick’s sense of pride, but the words were too clipped, too forced, and Rick could hear the fear buried beneath the bite.

“No,” Rick whispered. “No, that’s not what it was.” He felt the tension melt out of Negan and he shook his head, laughing at himself, at both of them for getting so attached to whatever it was that they had forged between them. “Probably should be, but even if I said it was, I know I’d be lying. I wouldn’t leave you if you’d let me, Negan.”


End file.
